Abigail Lincoln
'''Abigail "Abby" Lincoln or better known as Numbuh 5 is the intelligent, relaxed 2nd in command/spy of Sector V Kids Next Door. In Super Legend Heroes, She is a secondary protagonist along with the other members of Sector V. However, she temporarily became an antagonist when she was attacked and transformed into a Spank Happy Vampire by Count Spankulot.' Personality Numbuh 5 is described as the intelligent, laid-back, witty, quick-thinking, cool, calm, crafty, clever, responsible, book wise, and streetwise agent of Sector V and the only one with true common sense. Like Nigel, she is the one of only members of her team that takes her missions seriously. To go along with her cool personality, she refers to herself as "Numbuh 5" in third person, saying "Numbuh 5" rather than "I" most of the time. Not only is she the smartest of her team, but one of the smartest students at Gallagher Elementary School, where she is a honor student. Unlike her teammate Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 is very tomboyish, not having much of any actual interest in anything girly, such as Rainbow Monkeys and is often seen in tuxedos rather than dresses. (Although in ''Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. Numbuh 4 complains about her "stupid girl magazines.") However, like Numbuh 3, she is considered rather attractive as shown in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S., when a member of the Six-Gum Gang tries to flirt with her, but fails since Numbuh 5 has little interest in boys. However, in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she is shown to have a crush on Numbuh 9 ever since she was younger and was the only one to have knowledge that Numbuh 9 wasn't decommissioned. Like her teammates, Numbuh 5 distrusts teenagers and adults, having a fierce rivalry with her sister, Cree Lincoln, who taught her most of her skills. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she expressed her anger of becoming a teenager to a point where she yelled at Numbuh 3 when she questions her about her birthday. After Maurice (Numbuh 9) informs her that she may be able to join him in the Teen Operative group of the KND after her 13th birthday, her anger subsided and she was reassured. In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 5 has a motherly side to her and acts like a big sister figure to most of her teammates throughout the show. It was revealed in the same episode that Numbuh 5 has a brilliant singing voice and in Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I., she is also very artistic. Also, she seems to know the most about Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3, as she teases him about it along with Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5's passion in life is candy and ice cream. She is shown to be a candy hunter with sharp candy instincts and knowledge as shown in Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R., Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., and Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.. When not on KND missions, Numbuh 5 will go on a candy adventure by herself, much to Numbuh 1's annoyance, who feels that her candy adventures collide with her KND duties. Her two best known rivals are Stickybeard and Henrietta Von Marzipan, her long time friend. In Operation: F.E.R.A.L. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Numbuh 5 shows her disinterest of becoming Sector V's leader, having something to do with an incident with her teammate Numbuh 1, possibly from the events in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. '' Numbuh 5.jpg 5 spank happy.jpg|Abigal Lincoln/Numbuh 5 as a Spank Happy Vampire along with Vampire Numbuh 3 in V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. Vampire Numbuh 5 toy.JPG|Vampire Numbuh 5's toy figure. Numbuh 2 saves numbuh 5 after she walks the plank.jpg|Numbuh 5 being rescued by Numbuh 2. Vampire Numbuh 5.png|Vampire Numbuh 5 as she appears in Super Legend Heroes. '' Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Brainwashed Category:Humans Category:Villain Category:KND Characters Category:A view to paris Category:Elementals Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:The Shadow Lightning